


Last Night

by cosmosalone200



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmosalone200/pseuds/cosmosalone200
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night

NB: Do not own inuyasha or Last Night.

"Last Night"

Last night you were so into it

You told me secrets that

You've never told a soul

You were so nervous and

yet oh so comfortable

As we explored your image of love

I drank your wine

As you taste mine

I kissed your lips

You felt my body slip

Into your soul

I almost cried 'cause it was so beautiful

[Chorus:]

Last night

I was inside of you

Last night

While making love to you

I saw the sun , the moon

The mountains and the rivers

I saw heaven when I made sweet love to you

Last night, there was no planning it

It was so special and

So very innocent

We talked of memories

Our favorite fantasies

As we explored our visions of love

Deep in the night

Right by the fireside

You felt my candlelight

In your soul

You felt incredible

I started to explode

I almost cried 'cause it was so beautiful

[Chorus]

Sunlight, red roses

The scent of you, it calms the heart

The sight of you, I fall apart

Moonlight, the things we notice

When we're in love, that's when it comes

And I'm so in love, I'm so in love

Kagome sat against a tree, her pose reminiscent of a certain inu daiyoukai, her mind seemingly a thousand miles away. The rest of the inutachi sat round the fire, each lost in his own thoughts.

Suddenly Inuyasha sprang up, "Oi wench! Where were ya last night and why did ya come back stinking like my half-brother?"

"Sit" came the whispered command followed by a dull 'thud' "Inuyasha, will you just leave me be."

"What the hell? Ya even sitting like him!" shouted the subdued hanyou.

"Inuyasha, I think it best to leave Lady Kagome alone." offered Miroku reaching for a certain demon slayer's rear end. "HENTAI" came the scream followed by the usual 'SLAP'. "Thinking best, huh?" Inuyasha's voice practically dripped with sarcasm.

But all their bickering was lost to Kagome, who at the mention of inuyasha's half-brother Lord Sesshomaru lost herself to memories of the night before.

FLASHBACK

_Lighting and thunder raged casting shadows in the cave which currently housed the Shikon Miko and the Lord of the West. Both had come upon the cave in the at the start of the storm and had been forced to seek refuge in the cramped cave. The daiyoukai had had previous meetings with the miko and knew of her time-traveling tendencies. Theirs was the perhaps the most peaceful association between the two inutachi._

_"This Sesshomaru is confused as to how you tolerate the half-breed's vulgar ways." came a baritone out of the silence._

_"I like to think of him as a little brother which makes his faults quite enduring" replied Kagome glad to be able to break the silence. She had long ago lost any intimate feelings for Inuyasha and began to gain a perfectly understandable fascination for the daiyoukai who had expressed an interest in courting her during one of their secret interactions._

_"You have not answered the question I asked the last time we met miko" said Sesshomaru, "I hope you have considered my proposition."_

_"I'm not entirely sure what a youkai courting would entail." was Kagome's nervous reply._

_"I would place a courting mark on you which will last until one of us call off the courting or I ask you to be my mate. The courting period depends on the pair in question." explained the inu youkai._

_"So I can back out at any time?" inquired the Shikon Miko._

_"Yes" was the reply._

_"In that case I a-accept your co-courtship" was Kagome's stuttered acceptance._

_"This Sesshomaru is glad."With that Sesshomaru came up to Kagome and helped her up to her feet. Kagome had long ago put her school uniform to retirement settling for a royal blue haori with intricate silver designs and black hakamas with ankle boots. Sesshomaru gently pulled aside the collar of haori and pressed a kiss to her collar bone. A sign escaped Kagome as the inu began to suck on the joint between her neck and shoulder. When his fangs sank in to her flesh, the miko let a pleasured moan._

_The scent of her arousal already had Sesshomaru straining to control himself but at the taste of her blood and sound of her moans his control snapped. He crashed his lips on hers using her surprise to slip his tongue in her mouth. When the need for air, came his lips never left her skin kissing down her neck and ridding her of her haori along the way. Kagome's hands were kept busy running through Sesshomaru's silky mane and pulling off his haori. The sight of a shirtless Sesshomaru made heat pool in Kagome's lower regions._

_Soon enough both were as bare as a new borne; Sesshomaru gently lowered Kagome onto the ground and positioned himself on top of her._

_"It shall hurt for a short while" was the warning before Sesshomaru entered her in a single thrust. The pain was sharp and almost unbearable but it soon began to dull replaced by a feeling on fullness. Sesshomaru began to thrust slowly into her gradually picking up the pace. Any thoughts remaining were lost to the animal passion between the lovers. Tension began to build and moans increased in volume._

_"Kagome!"_

_"Se-Sesshomaru!"_

_Later finally sated, the lovers slept in each other's arms and parted in the morning._

END FLASHBACK

Kagome signed, that morning Sesshomaru had been so distant. Was he regretting his decision to court her?

Before she could muse any longer she felt the aura that could only belong to one man - or demon - and heard Inuyasha begin ranting again.

"Silence hanyou, my business is not with you" was enough to make both inutachi's curious.

"Miko, do you recall our most recent discussion?"

"Yes" "What f-ing discussion?"Was Inuyasha's two cents.

"This Sesshomaru has given this much thought and would like to ask you to be his mate." At this point Sesshomaru was standing in front of Kagome his hands on her elbows.

"The HELL she will" came Inuyasha's protest followed by a "SIT".

"Why?" whispered the miko.

"I believe myself to be in love with you."

"Sesshomaru, I-I love you and y-yes will mate you." exclaimed a teary-eyed Kagome. Once the shock had dissipated congratulations were heard all round with the exception of a certain green-skinned and dog-eared pair which were silenced by golden-eyed and blue-eyed glares respectively. The happiest perhaps were Shippo and Rin who had prayed the couple would pair up for quite some time already.

Then Inuyasha posed a rather disturbing question.

"So when's she gonna meet your mom?"

*********************************************************************************************************************************

This is a one-shot. I repeat one-shot. 


End file.
